Things not Seen
by SakuraFlower098
Summary: Sakura seems to have everything. Sasuke thinks she has everything. But does she? Everyone has secrets they dont want seen...SasuXSaku


Konnichiwa! Gomen, I haven't posted my new stories…and my old ones I haven't updated, sorry! Gomen! Gomen! I have been very busy lately. Well, anyway, this story is going to be very sad, so if you don't like sad types, don't read! (Good Ending Though!) Please review after you read and you are welcome to put ideas into the story!

Arigatou,

Sakura

I DON'T OWN NARUTO! PLEASE DON'T SUE ME, CUZ IM NOT WROTH SUING!

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep

"What?" shouted a grouchy voice? A flash of pink rolled onto her other side to rid her of this "beep" noise.

Beep Beep Beep

"Okay! Im up already, geesh!" Sakura slammed her hand against her alarm clock and looked at the neon number. 6:15. School started at 7:15, which meant she had an hour, which was normal to her.

Pulling off the covers, she pulled down her hair from the messy bun she had slept with. Pink locks ran down to her waist, even in the dark, her hair glowed against the uprising sun. She smiled peacefully and wiped crusts from her eyes.

"Ah, the first day of 12 grade…" She whispered. The following years had been pretty good considering her childhood. People still called her a slut, whore, bitch, and forehead, but hey, stick and stones.

Sakura turned on the water of her shower, warm water flourished from the nozzle. Stepping in, she felt warmth spread throughout her entire body. Words started to fill her mouth as she began to sing.

"_I don't want to see you or feel you  
I don't want to look into your eyes  
I don't want to touch you or miss you  
I just want to love your memory tonight_

I can't handle all this pain  
All we ever do is fight anyway  
Why we even tried I haven't a clue  
With hearts involved there's way too much to loose

I don't want to see you or feel you  
I don't want to look into your eyes  
I don't want to touch you or miss you  
I just want to love your memory tonight

You were something else to look at  
Your intentions they weren't' all bad  
You tried to make me something I wasn't  
Lord knows there aint no future in all that

I don't want to see you or feel you  
I don't want to look into your eyes  
I don't want to touch you or miss you  
I just want to love your memory tonight"

_(Miranda Lambert, Love your Memory._ song ended and she took a deep breath before stepping out of her shower. The cold air hit her like a slap in the face. She shivered and walked into her bedroom to get dressed.

Sakura looked into the mirror at the girl staring back at her. Long beautiful pink hair and big jade eyes. Her forehead wasn't big in her opinion, it might have been when she was little, but now it was normal looking. Her uniform consisted of a dark green sailor suit and white knee socks. An emerald colored bow was tied on the side of her head. It was cute the way Sakura spiced it up.

Sakura glanced at the clock, 6:48. She had about 25 minutes to get to school. She threw on her book bag and skipped breakfast, before running out the door to school.

The walk to school was chilly. It was still morning, and the school year started in the fall.

"I should have brought a jacket!" She scolded herself. Sighing she kept walking. The way to school was never a long walk, but it wasn't short either. It took her about 10 minutes to walk there. (A/N: Ok, so 10 minutes is like really short compared to normal walks to school, but whatever .)

About half way to school, a blonde yelled to her as she walked closer.

"Morning Forehead girl!" Cheered Ino. Sakura waved back and replied," Good morning to you too, Ino-Pig!" Ino laughed and caught up to her pink haired friend.

"Okay, so I was talking to Shika-Kun, and all he said was how troublesome I was, Can you believe him?" Nagged Ino. Sakura just listened to her best friends' complaints about her boyfriend.

"If it bothers you, why do you put up with it?" Asked Sakura.

"Because, he is a great guy! Even if he is a lazy-ass!" Laughed Ino.

"If you say so," giggled Sakura.

"Sakura?"

"Hn?"

"Has _he_ come back yet?" Sakura stopped in her tracks and looked at her friends' blue eyes. She shook her head.

"Good! I don't want that man hurting you! He is such an Ass hole!" Yelled Ino. (A/N: NOT SASUKE!) Sakura nodded in agreement to her statement.

"Yeah…"She whispered.

"Hey, forehead, do you wanna go to the mall this afternoon?" Asked Ino with a smile.

"I would like that!" Agreed Sakura.

Walking into homeroom was like walking into hell. The teacher was late, kids were screaming and laughing, and spit-balls were being spat. Sakura sighed and took a seat next to a window. No one seemed to notice her, which was rare. No one ever missed her, due to the fact of her cherry blossom hair. It kinda _stood_ out.

Unfortunately for Sakura, Naruto, Ino, Hinanta, Shika, or Kiba were not in her class. And if bad luck at bestowed her, she had Sasuke Uchiha and Neji in her class. She had a huge crush on Sasuke ever since forever, but he was often cruel and mean to her. Neji was Hinanta's cousin, but that didn't change the fact that she hated him. Last year, he had told the whole school that she had slept with 20 guys in the school. And once again, luck did not follow her. Being so popular with the guys, many guys _claimed_ to have slept with her, but she was still a virgin. Ever since, Ino and Sakura have hated him to the bone.

"Class! Class!" Shouted a voice. When no one seemed to care for the weird looking teacher that had appeared in the front of the room, he sweat dropped.

"I said, SHUT THE HELL UP!" He yelled. Everyone stared at him. Silver locks stood on his head along with a mask on his face.

"My name is Kakashi, and if you don't mind, I would like to start taking role call." He coughed. Sakura giggled slightly.

Homeroom had come and gone, as well as lunch, and at this very moment, Sakura was in Science class, period 7. Bad luck had once again followed her;

Flashback

"_Welcome class! My name is Iruka and I am your new science teacher. Today, we will mix baking soda and vinegar to make a reaction, something you kitties had done as freshmen. I will assign partners for the year as well for this project."_

_Sakura didn't even want to think of who she was going to have, bad luck was already on her side. Sakura glanced at Ino across the room, and hoped she would be partners with her. She crossed her fingers as names were called. She heard Ino's name called and hoped they would be paired together. Unfortunately, Ino was partnered with Shika, her boy friend. Sakura hit her head on the table with frustration. I cannot believe this! _

"_Sakura Haruno and…." Sakura bit her lip, please don't be Sasuke or TenTen!_

_Sakura and TenTen," Iruka announced. Other names were called and soon Sasuke was paired with Naruto. Sakura sighed and hoped TenTen didn't give her any trouble. _

End of Flashback

"You better not ruin this, slut." Snapped TenTen. Sakura snapped out of thought and glared at the brunette girl. How dare she just call her a slut!

"Excuse Me?" Sneered Sakura.

"You heard me, S-L-U-T." Sakura growled at her. She hated when people called her that just because of some stupid rumor

"Im not a slut! If im such a slut, how come Im still a virgin?" Shouted Sakura.

"Easy, because you're a liar. All you ever do is dress up all pretty, flirt, act stupid and brag about your perfect little life!" Sneered TenTen. "Unlike some people who have to work for what they want!"

Sakura's rage had gone away, and was taken over by pure fear. She was extremely afraid when people yelled at her. It was almost like a personal trauma. Sakura had a very good reason for being afraid.

"Oh Look, is poor little bitch afraid of being yelled at?"

"Please…Stop…"Whimpered Sakura. TenTen just smirked and began to call her names. Soon, Sasuke, her best friend, noticed the fuss.

"Yo, TenTen. Why are you yelling at this slut-bag?" Asked the onyx haired boy. Sakura from that point went from afraid, to terror. Memories began to terrorize her. Memories of her mom and dad, memories of their murder, memories of her step-dads beating towards her. Remembering the night that he beat her and yelled at her. Her heart began to race uncontrollably.

"Please, stop…" She whimpered. Sasuke signaled TenTen to stop. The brunette girl stood there, and just walked away.

"You are a weakling. You act as if you are afraid, but you have no idea what it is like to have a hard life, so stop you girly whining," Sneered Sasuke. Sakura whimpered once more before letting some tears fall from her emerald orbs. Sasuke took one last look at her and began to walk away. Sakura was completely frozen. Tears ripped out of her eyes so hard, it hurt.

Ino rushed over to Sakura once she saw Sasuke leave her. Ino hugged her friend closely and began to rub her back in comfort. The only real person that was ever kind to her, the only person that really knew her, that person, was Ino. Ino was there on the day of her parents' death. Ino was there on the day of suffering. Ino was her best, true friend, she couldn't ask for anything more.

"Sakura! Oh my gosh! Are you okay? That Bastard, how dare he do this to you! He or nobody has any idea of what has happened to you!" Cried Ino. Sakura smiled softly.

"Im okay Ino. As long as I have a friend like you around, Im okay." Smiled Sakura. Ino smiled back and looked into Sakura's eyes.

"But really, if you need me to kick some Ass, I will!" Shouted Ino. Sakura just laughed and began to work on the project, alone.

The walk home was longer then usual. The first day of school wasn't at all a fairytale; it was more like living hell. Sakura let out a cry of pain. She always told Ino she was fine, but she wasn't. Ino never knew exactly what her step-dad told her. The things he told her crushed her. It wasn't minor things, but things about her family, friends, and how useless she was. The pain was getting to her today after the incident. She still couldn't believe she let TenTen tear her up like that.

Right before the right turn that she usually made to get to her house, Sakura made a left. Left. That was the way towards her parents' graves. She had to ask them to help her though this. She needed their support through spirit. Sakura walked until she found a lake, next to the lake was two tombstones.

_Sakumimo Haruno_

_Shagure Haruno_

Sakura fell to her knees and began to sing the song she often sang.

_Sweet like a kiss sharp like a razor blade  
I find you when I' m close to the bottom  
You cant appreciate the time it takes  
To kick a love I always knew was kind of wrong  
And as I'm putting out the flame  
Somebody brings up you name_

Oh oh oh oh  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart

Six AM unruffled pillow  
Laughs out loud at my trusting heart  
It's like I didn't see the penny  
I missed the fountain by a couple yards  
If you would only stay gone  
Maybe I could move on

Oh oh oh oh  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart

OH! Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart

OH! Baby baby baby bring me down  
I want to be right where you are  
Baby baby baby bring me down  
You can look me in the eye and break my heart  
Break my heart

Bring me down...

_(Miranda Lambert;_ _http/ the song ended, Sakura could feel hot tears steam onto her cheecks._

"Mom, Dad, I wish you were here, I want…I..I…I want to smile again, and laugh….And I don't want to be hurt anymore…." Sobbed Sakura painfully.

Unknown to her, Sasuke had followed her after school wanting to know more about her and her "problems." Sasuke stood there, completely dumb founded.

"Her parents are dead…" He mumbled. _Her life isn't perfect. She is torn…and maybe even…broken. I am such an idiot. I yelled at her, even though she was scared…she must have other secrets that no one knows about…Sakura, Im sorry…_ Sasuke jumped off the tree he was on, and walked silently home, thinking about the poor pink haired girl.

Sakura was still sobbing when she realized she still had homework to finish, and it was getting cold outside. She didn't whip the tears that had fallen, and instead she walked home.

As she turned the corner for home, something struck her. A red pickup truck was in her driveway.

"This could only mean!" She cried. She shook her head, wanting this nightmare to end. As she looked back at her house, she saw a man.

End of Chapter 1

A/n: OMG, so sorry about TenTen and Sasuke being mean and all! Hits self on the head I think TenTen is awesome, and she will be a "ally" later, and sasuke will soon find out her abuse secret. Please review, and next chappy will be longer! Thanks bunches!

XOXOOXOXOX,

Sakura Flower


End file.
